vonsy_vongkham_estatefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SawyerEstate/ENTRY LEVEL MEDICAL TRANSCRIPTIONIST Med Trans Inc. NATIONWIDE, NY 1/23/2015
Job Description ---- Entry Level Transcriber – Work from Home – Virtual Contractor – Online – Healthcare – Medical Records---- Med Trans, Inc. provides medical transcription services to doctors’ offices and healthcare facilities across the U.S. We recruit and train contractors to work from home either full-time or part-time as transcribers. We are seeking dedicated individuals to take advantage of our free training program* and client connections across the nation. This is a virtual position that comes with all of the benefits and flexibility that working from home permits. Previous healthcare industry experience is ideal, but otherwise this is an entry level opportunity. You can be equipped with an at home training course which can be completed in as quickly as 8 weeks. A career in Medical Transcription can be very rewarding. The growing field of Medical Transcription allows for flexibility as well as substantial income. You can earn as much as $40,000 per year. Transcribers are in high demand in today's workplace as the healthcare industry continues to grow and the insurance industry requires more and more documented information every day. Become a part of this exciting and growing field! ---- Entry Level Transcriber – Work from Home – Virtual Contractor – Online – Healthcare – Medical Records---- Job Responsibilities As a Medical Transcriptionist you will transcribe reports recorded by physicians and other healthcare practitioners. The types of documents include items such as, letters, chart notes and reports. You will work from home via a virtual project management site. You will be transcribing audio recordings into printed reports. These recordings, dictated by physicians or other healthcare professionals, become part of permanent written records by way of your transcription services. Additional responsibilities of the role include: *Transcribing dictation for a variety of reports, including: *Patient histories *Physical examinations *Emergency room visits *Operations *Chart reviews *Consultations *Discharge summaries *Translating medical jargon and abbreviations into their expanded forms *Ensuring the accuracy of patient and health care facility records *Editing as necessary and returning reports in electronic form for review *Completing work on time, within a 24 hour time frame Entry Level Transcriber – Work from Home – Virtual Contractor – Online – Healthcare – Medical Records---- Job Requirements As a Medical Transcriber you must be a very driven individual who is ready to learn a valuable new skill and gain new knowledge and experience. This is an entry level opportunity that does not require previous experience. We offer training for candidates who are willing and ready to start a new career prospect. You must be a self-starter who is highly motivated, focused and disciplined. You must have good organizational skills and the ability to stay on target while multi-tasking effectively. You must be able to get your projects done within the allotted time period. Additional requirements of the role include: *High School Diploma or Equivalent Certification *Must own a Personal Computer *Good English writing skills *Experience in the medical or healthcare industry, a plus *Ability to listen intently to recordings for details *Ability to decipher dialects well, a plus *Typing skills 30 – 60 WPM *Must pass a general aptitude test Entry Level Transcriber – Work from Home – Virtual Contractor – Online – Healthcare – Medical Records---- Benefits A career in Medical Transcription has never been easier since advanced technology allows voices to be transported digitally on the internet. This has created even more flexibility in the medical transcription field because it is secure and allows the transcriber to work from home. At Med Trans, we bring the work to you. We assist clients throughout the U.S. who are in need of medical transcription services. Our training program* will equip you with the necessary tools you need to succeed! Other benefits of the Transcriber position include: *Work at home and at your own pace *You make your own schedule *Ability to work day or night depending on your preference *High demand in several industries for transcribers *Ability to spend more time with your family *Avoid expenses such as daycare *Save money on gas and business office attire *Less wear and tear on your vehicle lowers your auto insurance *Flexibility and freedom to manage yourself! ---- Entry Level Transcriber – Work from Home – Virtual Contractor – Online – Healthcare – Medical Records---- Med Trans, Inc. According to the U.S. Department of Labor Statistics, "Employment of medical transcriptions is projected to grow faster on average compared to all other occupations through 2014." New healthcare legislation will add nearly 50 million Americans to health insurance, which will definitely increase the demand for more transcribers. Med Trans, Inc. offers you the opportunity to train* and work from home to become a professional Medical Transcriptionist. Join our growing virtual team of transcribers! Apply today!Learn more online at: www.medtrans.net *Med Trans Inc. has an ownership interest with Park-Youhanaie Enterprises, which makes available a MT home training course. There is a fee for this course (Approximately $487.) However, after 6 months of full time employment with Med Trans, the course fee will be fully reimbursed. No such recurring costs or other investments exist. This is a home study program developed to improve medical transcription skills and is designed to train candidates to higher industry standards. Purchasing the "Medical Transcription Made Easy" Home Study Course does not guarantee employment with Med Trans, Inc. however, statistical information has shown numerous hospitals and clinics recognize course graduates with employment opportunities. If you have experience as a medical transcriptionist, we encourage you to apply for the position as you likely do not need to re-familiarize yourself with content found in the home study course. Your experience level will be reviewed based on job availability. Job Snapshot Employment Type Full-Time/Part-TimeJob Type Health Care, Admin - Clerical, Business OpportunityEducation High SchoolExperience Not SpecifiedManages Others YesIndustry Healthcare - Health Services, Education - Teaching - AdministrationRequired Travel NoneJob ID Med Trans, Inc. -D Category:Blog posts